


Pelnyx Homeslice

by Lilevander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Trans!Pelna, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: Pelnyx Mpreg AU.Basically, the Kingsglaive movie, if it went a little different.





	Pelnyx Homeslice

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is the only sex scene I'll probably ever do again because I'm incredibly uncomfortable with those kind of scenes but I'm also a huge fan of Pelnyx so there's that.
> 
> Anywho, this is for whoever enjoys it, I guess. I'm not expecting it to go viral or anything. Also, if you didn't notice the tags, there is mpreg in this and Pelna is intersex, sort of. So, yeah. You know the drill. Comments and kudos and suggestions and whatever. Thanks for reading. XOXO

 

 

 

 

Nyx Ulric and Pelna Khara had both joined the Glaives, straight out the ashes of Galahd, and married at the height of the war sometime later, before settling into an apartment near the Citadel, provided by the royal family on account of Pelna being a few months pregnant.

 

Once the captain of the Glaives was informed of Pelna’s condition, he put the younger man on ‘ _comms_ ’ duty at the Citadel, an indefinite shift for the duration of the pregnancy, at least, and then some. Nyx continued to work in the field with their friends, Crowe and Libertus, communicating back and forth with his husband on the imminent arrival of their child.

 

Pelna had found out the child was a girl and he’d tearfully relayed this news to Nyx over radio, and the two had started brainstorming names. In the end, Pelna passed off naming rights to Crowe, who told them she’d get back to them with a name later and, eventually, she did.

  
  


When Pelna was seven months pregnant, the king of Lucis announced the signing of a peace treaty with Niflheim, an event that would take place in Insomnia itself. As well, Crown Prince Noctis would be married to Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret after the signing. Pelna, ever the more naive of the two, was excited by the news, an end to the war at last. Nyx...not so much. He was cautious, protective of Pelna and their unborn daughter, leery of the Empire and its intentions.

  
  


It was the day before the treaty signing and Nyx found himself back in Insomnia, gazing out over the city as fireworks exploded over head, Lunafreya at his side. Nyx handed over a hairpin to her, a gift from Crowe before the Glaive’s untimely end. It hurt to hand it over, almost like losing her all over again. They talked some more before Nyx retired for the night, throwing out some excuse about Pelna not being able to sleep alone, especially pregnant (more or less true). He returned home to his husband, surprised to find the younger man asleep on the sofa in the living room despite the ambience of the city on this particular night. He ended up carrying Pelna to their bedroom, carefully stripping him, his own clothes following and crawled into bed behind him, arms embracing him, one hand stroking gently over the swell of Pelna’s stomach. He thought of Crowe and Libertus and a hopeful future and tried not to cry. He fell asleep to the soft, even breaths of his husband.

  
  


“So...what are you up to today? Y’know, besides pissing off the captain and Crownsguard.” Nyx snorted, choking on his coffee. He fixed Pelna with an unamused glare while wiping his face down. Pelna smiled as he drank his own tea, his free hand resting on the swell of his stomach.

 

“So, _Hubby_?” He quipped. Nyx shot him another glare.

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Libertus lately. And, if you must know, I’m on guard duty at the Citadel.” Pelna scoffed, incredulous.

 

“Again? _So boring_.”

 

“Mmm, yup. It’s fine, though. I didn’t want to do much of anything today, anyway.”

 

“Please, it’s the Citadel. And on a treaty signing and wedding day. You’ll be anything but bored.”

 

“Mmm, I don’t know. What’re you up to?”

 

“ _Ah_. Well, the usual. I’m everyone’s messenger today, running errands between the Crownsguard and the Glaives, courtesy of Captain Drautos.”

 

“Ooh, sounds lively.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s gonna be interesting, that’s for sure.”

 

“Hey, just take it easy. We’ll be fine, _both of us_ , so long as everything goes to plan.”

 

“Well, let’s hope everything goes to plan, then.”

  
  


_Nothing went to plan._

 

Lady Lunafreya disappeared, with her absence from the Niflheim convoy arousing suspicion. Nyx, who’d taken the box of Crowe’s sparse belongings following her death, pieced things together, tracking her down by way of a hairpin and a favor called in to Pelna. He made his way to the Citadel and launched an appeal to the king, noticing Prince Noctis at his father’s side, and suited up as he and the others headed out, praying to Shiva for Pelna’s safety and hoping that all his suspicions were wrong.

 

What ensued when he found the fleet of Imperial airships was a confusing skirmish, Glaives turning on Glaives, Nyx figuring things out, finding Luna and fleeing back to Insomnia, only to see the destruction and death hovering over the city. Nyx’s first thought, naturally, went to Pelna and their unborn daughter, seeing the debris from the Citadel littering the street, flames reaching up into the sky, black smoke, civilians scattering, but then that thought shifted as they threw the throne room doors open and saw Regis and his Shield engaged in battle with General Glauca. Then Nyx remembered what he’d heard on the airships.

 

 _No_. Not Glauca. _Drautos_. He narrowed his eyes, forgot about Luna, and charged forth.

  
  


Noctis sucked in an uneasy breath, staring at Pelna, _terrified_. The Glaive was pale, his breath shallow, streaks of blood painting his thighs. Noctis felt bile rise in his throat, his eyes wet, his heart beating out of his chest. Ignis did what he could to keep Pelna alive, Prompto holding the newborn girl in his arms, trying to offer what comfort he could. She was wrapped in the white silk of Ignis’ shirt, _still not enough_. Pelna had passed out almost immediately after the premature birth. The child, surprisingly, was healthy. Pelna, on the other hand, was not, not after giving birth naturally and without the aid of medicine, a doctor, nurse, or midwife.

 

“Iggy? What-what do we do? What’s gonna happen-”

 

“Noctis, everything will be fine, alright? I promise. Somehow, we will work around the Chancellor and the Emperor and the Astrals and their trials and Luna and don’t worry, understand?” Ignis tried to smile reassuringly at his Prince, though it only served to scare the Prince more. Noctis took a deep breath, struggling to speak through the tightness in his throat.

 

“Iggy...is he gonna die?” Ignis looked away, too much of a coward in the moment to answer truthfully, as he thought.

 

“Well, if Lady Lunafreya were here, perhaps we-”

 

“He will, won’t he? He’ll die and Luna won’t get here and the baby-” Noctis trailed off, eyes full of fear and grief and landing on the infant Prompto held so carefully.

 

“M-maybe she has a dad, y’know?” Prompto tried, just as lost as Noctis. Noctis shook his head, eyes wide.

 

“I don’t think so, Prom.” Ignis huffed at the Prince and looked around the little room they’d claimed in the Citadel, having made their escape when regis and Clarus told them to. They hadn’t been able to go far with Pelna in labor but Gladio had gotten them to some office with a leather couch and a little kitchenette before he’d shoved then im and made his way back to the throne room.

 

“Well, I just need-” Ignis was interrupted by the door being thrown open, Noctis shrieking in a most undignified manner, and Prompto pulling the baby closer to his chest, protectively.

 

There, in the doorway, looking like they’d just run a mile, stood Luna, Gladio, and a man Noctis had never seen before though, judging by his attire, Noctis would venture to say he was a Glaive.

 

“Noctis, where is he? Pelna, did he- _oh_. Is-is he _alive_?” Luna stepped into the room behind Gladio, gazing at Pelna, wide-eyed and petrified. The Glaive stepped in after, a myriad of emotions dancing across his face. He looked to be in shock, but after a moment he looked to Ignis, suddenly very alert.

 

“Is he-”

 

“He _is_ alive, but i’m afraid he’ll need seeing to by Lady Lunafreya, if you don’t mind, and the baby is over there, with Prompto.” The Glaive turned his attention to Prompto, who froze for a moment, not entirely sure what the man would do to him.

 

“Nyx, wait-” The Glaive (‘ _Nyx_ ’, Noctis’ mind supplied) made his way over to the infant and gently took her as Prompto handed her over and slowly backed away.

 

“I, um, I tried to feed her but I had to use my finger and there was just milk in the fridge here, no baby formula or anything, and I wasn’t sure if she could have that kind of milk yet so she hasn’t really been fed, yet, technically speaking or-”

 

“ _Thank you_.” Nyx’s voice was quiet, eyes shining with unshed tears as he stared down at his daughter. Tiny fingers, tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny nose, she was so little and so helpless. She was olive-skinned, closer to Pelna’s complexion, and her eyes were steely blue, a shade darker than Nyx’s own and a captivating contrast to her skin and hair. She was writhing and fussy and _hungry_ and it broke Nyx’s heart. He turned to Luna, biting his lip nervously.

 

“Will you-will you help him? She, um, she needs to feed and I don’t really know where to get what she needs right now. _Please_.” Luna sighed and smiled sadly at the Glaive.

 

“Yes. I can do this quickly if-”

 

“Will the milk help?” Luna bit her lip, looking to Prompto, who fidgeted and avoided her eyes, obviously knowing the answer already.

 

“Ah, _no_. Let’s just wait for Pelna to wake up, just to be safe. She’ll be fussy but as soon as he’s awake and stable, she’ll be able to feed. Let’s see here...I need the room clear. Prompto, will you stay and help me? And Noctis, can you and Gladio take Nyx and his daughter to the room next door? Ignis, I’ll need your help, too. And Nyx, I’m sure there’s a phone in the room next door. It’s likely an office, like this one. You can call Libertus and see if he answers. He can meet us here.”

 

“Wait, Gladio, my dad and General Glauc-”

 

“Your dad’s fine. They both are. Look, Cor showed up and they managed to subdue Glauca. Nyx helped with that part, too. The Crownsguard also captured the Emperor and the Chancellor, in fact, the whole upper echelon. So, don’t worry about it. We’ll talk about it later, alright?” The Prince didn’t answer but followed his Shield and the Glaive with a single backwards glance.

 

Luna, meanwhile, leaned over Pelna, pressing a hand to his forehead. Ignis looked to her, a question in his eyes. Luna stood, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“That’s it. Prompto, I need you to look around for some kind of bucket or bowl and fill it with water from the sink, lukewarm. Ignis, can you find some rags and maybe a pitcher and a glass? Fill the pitcher with water, cold. If you boys could do that, that’d be great. Now, gentlemen, let’s get started.”

  
  


_5 years later…_

 

Pelna sighed and arched his back, fingers tightening in Nyx’s hair as he felt the older man’s tongue slide over his sex.

 

“ _Oh, fuck_.” Pelna whimpered, spreading his legs wider for his husband. Nyx hummed, glancing up at the younger man as he nipped at his clit, causing Pelna to hiss and recoil. Nyx kissed Pelna’s inner thigh by way of apology, leaning in to lap at Pelna’s wet heat. Pelna released a high, airy moan, curling his toes, heaving a dry sob as he pulled at Nyx’s hair.

 

“ _Nyx, Baby_.” Pelna gasped, shivering, tensing as his climax washed over him, riding his husband’s tongue until the euphoria faded. He went limp when the high passed, panting, eyes fluttering. Nyx smiled softly at his husband. He rolled over, stripping off his tank top and using it to wipe his face, throwing it over the side of the bed, and then turned to Pelna, who was well on his way to a deep, relaxed sleep.

 

Nyx stroked a thumb lovingly over the swell of the younger man’s stomach, their third child in the making. He traced along stretch marks and nuzzled his nose along the smooth skin.

 

“He stop kicking? Think you can sleep now?” Pelna was silent for a beat, then turned to smile tiredly at Nyx.

 

“Yeah. He’s quiet now. Thanks, Babe. By the way, I love you, you know. Just in case you weren’t aware.”

 

“Yeah, because two and half kids, a marriage, and me tripping over legos every morning isn’t _remotely_ proof of my love for you and vice versa.”

 

“Mhmm. So, you don’t think Ev and Marlene heard, do you?” Nyx detected the hint of worry in the younger man’s voice and grinned.

 

“Mmm... _Evelyn_ is known to be quite the troublemaker and the heaviest sleeper in all of Insomnia, as all first born daughters are, and _Marlene_ follows in her footsteps. Psh. _Please_ , Babe. It’d take Ramuh himself to wake those girls up. _Then again_ …”

 

“ _Nyx_!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
